Myoa
Myoa, also known as the "World of the Deep Vaults" is a planet that was one of the first to suffer from the Ps' invasion. Description A desert world on the surface, Myoa's surface was barren of most complex life. Below are an immense series of caverns, vaults, and passages under the surface of Myoa, comprised of tunnels carved by water, lava, and tectonic sheering. The subterranean interior contained a unique environment and was divided into three distinct layers, each with their own characteristics, inhabitants and hazards. Shal-Vosh Shal-Vosh is the uppermost region of Myoa's underground environment, loosely defined as descending from the surface of Myoa to a depth of 2000 feet. This region consists of countless interconnected cave networks, some of which are connected to one another through lengthy, twisting passages. While the caverns are immense and span great distances, they do not span the length of entire continents. Inhabitants Many creatures that dwell in Shal-Vosh are relatively isolated and tribal in nature, and are generally found in small groups. However, a number of 'civilized' races such occupy certain systems in large numbers. Perleians, the Ps corrupted remnants of the Ferleian species. An race of semi-sentient insectoids that resided in the crevices of the Shal-Vosh. They were one of the first of Myoa's native lifeforms to be assimilated by the Ps. The revolting Perleians have since spread their numbers far through the underground regions, attacking and launching raids on the non infected races, capturing and enslaving others. Xulodytes are the reptilian inhabitants of Shal-Vosh. They are most common in Shal-Vosh, and are the favored slaves for many of the other races of that realm. The local Ps find the Xulodytes rather distasteful and often wage a series of systematic genocides against the Xulodytes to fully exterminate the race, but even with their collective strength, the Xulodtyes proved more resilient. Krim are a race of mole-like creatures, their numbers have been depleted past viable population by constant raids by the Perleians. Idruts are small blue-skinned humanoids who often harass the other inhabitants of Shal-Vosh, they like so many were greatly affected by the incursion of Ps into their home, becoming sadistic in their harassment. Jariokers were another victim of the Ps incursion into the subterranean world of Myoa's underground. Blind creatures which relied on keen scenes they developed in a realm absent of sunlight. All remains of the Jariokers are their Psified descendants, the Psjariokers. Nerunaia The middle realm of the Myoa's underground, below the shallow tunnels of Shal-Vosh, and more well-known than deep Des. This region consists of vast and seemingly unending underground caverns, massive chambers, great underground rivers, and almost unfathomable lakes. Inhabitants Considered the most densely occupied or "civilized". The inhabitants of Shal-Vosh congregate in a few large tunnels or caverns, separated by hundreds of miles of "wilderness" made up of small, hard-to-navigate passageways, while the larger vaults of Des are small, contained ecosystems that have little to do with one another. Nerunaia may have its wilderness too, but the great civilizations of this layer, each hold sway over hundreds of thousands chambers, connected by large tunnels. The druvuts of Nerunaia control the largest empire in the underground, their cities are places of near anarchy, barely controlled by the 12 great noble houses who rule over their subjects with immense cruelty and decadence. A civilization of intelligent and cultured near immortal beings dwell in and around the ruined city of Nemreke. Ruled by the priests of their dark god and trade in slaves with the other nations. A small community of Krim have taken refugee in the depths of Nerunaia to escape from the Perleian threat. The Remothi or the Hidden-Folk are actually one of few begin races and are generally friendly towards outsiders, although they are extremely protective of their settlements, making them virtually unknown. Some of the remote caverns have become overrun with lesser and feral forms of Ps; protoplasmic masses, voracious scavengers and chameleon like predators. Chahaike Des Category:Planet Category:Place